εїз Minific Un recuerdo para dos I PARTE εїз
by Jenn Grandchester
Summary: Después de aquella dolorosa despedida, el corazon de Terry se atormentaba con recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que hicieron renacer la felicidad en su corazon, que fueron eternos al lado de su amada pecosa, sin duda alguna fueron los mejores en su vida. ¿Que puedo hacer?-Se preguntó Terry, estando ya comprometido con Sussana y de vuelta en Londres. Sumergido en llanto, encerrado en


**εїз Minific "Un recuerdo para dos" I PARTE ****εїз**

I PARTE

Después de aquella dolorosa despedida, el corazon de Terry se atormentaba con recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que hicieron renacer la felicidad en su corazon, que fueron eternos al lado de su amada pecosa, sin duda alguna fueron los mejores en su vida.

¿Que puedo hacer?-Se preguntó Terry, estando ya comprometido con Sussana y de vuelta en Londres.

Sumergido en llanto, encerrado en su cuarto de hotel, sus ojos azules reflejaban un vacío, un vacío que no podía ser llenado, su mirada dirigida al horizonte, a un horizonte sin fronteras, sin fin, un vago dolor que sentía su corazón hicieron entristecerlo aun más.

No la puedo olvidar. Renuncié a ti, a ti Candy- Se reprochaba una y otra vez.

Golpeaba la fría pared de su cuarto, se derrumbo en sollozos y lamentos, sentado en su dolor con tan solo un retrato de Candy, la cual apretando a su pecho y sostenida firmemente en sus manos, comenzó a recordar el largo tiempo transcurrido de su separación, ansiando de gran manera volver a verla.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a vagar de un lado a otro en su habitación sin encontrar refugio. Caminaba de un lado a otro buscando respuesta a su dolorosa realidad, una realidad inesperada y llena de nostalgia, de vagos sentimientos, de recuerdos y de dolor.

Comenzo a escribir y escribir en un trozo de papel que tenia a su alcance, en donde pensaba y anotaba cada recuerdo, cada momento al lado de su amada pecosa, donde desahogaba ese vacio y expresaba cada uno de sus sentimientos que sin duda alguna lo agobiaban, dispuesto a todo.

Decidio que al terminar esa carta la mandaria con destino a America, para que tal vez esa rubia de ojos verdes pudiera o tuviese la oportunidad de leerla, en ella se veían plasmados los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry, sentimientos que sin duda alguna ￩l esperaba que la pecosa aun los tuviese para con él

Por su parte, Candy se encontraba ayudando a la Srita. Pony con los niños, yacían 3 años de aquella penumbrosa despedida que sin duda alguna no podía existir un marche atrás, su corazón anhelaba tener noticias de aquel hombre que llenaba su corazón, pero temía que su amor era para con otra ya que el tiempo transcurrido era mucho.

Su mente divagaba en pensamientos que en algún momento creyó que serian realidad. Creia que esas almas que un dia tuvieron la dicha de encontrarse, sus vidas se unirían para siempre, pero no fue asi, su realidad era otra.

Aun no perdia las esperanzas de volver a verlo, pero si estaba segura de querer renunciar algún dia a él.

Como renunciar a ti Terry?, ¿Por qué Terry? Mi corazón dice que te ame, pero mi mente divagaba en olvidarte- Se decía entre pensamientos para que nadie notase el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento.

Pasaron los días y el pensamiento de ambos era el mismo, Terry ya había mandado la carta y se encontraba ansioso de recibir algún dia noticias de ella. Y Candy desesperadamente anhelaba volver a verlo.

Candy se encontraba en la entrada del Hogar de Pony , jugando con John y los demás niños con una sonrisa en su rostro como costumbre cuando de pronto vio la silueta de un hombre que se dirigía hacia ella, era Mark, el cartero que precisamente se dirigía al Hogar de Pony para entregar las cartas que como de costumbre la Srita Pony y la Hna Maria recibían temporalmente.

Candy! Hola Candy! Tengo una entrega especial para ti, viene desde Inglaterra, toma- Dijo el cartero tomando la carta y haci￩ndosela entregar a Candy.

Para mi, una carta- Dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Asi es Candy, Toma- Se la entrego en sus manos.

Candy sumergida en un revoloteo de sentimientos y emociones encontradas se dirigió a la Colonia de Pony, la carta la llevaba apretada a su pecho, iba desconsolada en llanto, ansiando que esa carta fuera de su amado rebelde, de ese hombre que era la razón de su felicidad, del cual yacia 3 años sin saber de él.

Tomo la carta y la agarro firmemente en sus manos, se sento al lado del Padre Arbol y vio la parte posterior de la Carta que decía:

"Para ti con mucho amor mi pequeña Pecosa"

Al ver esa frase, Candy supo que se trataba de él, sentía que su corazón se salía, palpitaba a mil por hora y una enorme felicidad y sonrisa se adueño de su rostro.

¿Qué habrá al interior de esa carta?-3

Continuará...


End file.
